Hurt, Cry, Love
by TeamAvatarKrew
Summary: Korra is emotionally, physically, and mentally traumatized from what Zaheer had done to her. Now no one can cheer her up. She is starting to lose hope for herself in this world. But can a certain child make her smile once more? (Set after Book 3 finale)


**Haha, I certainly do not know how to write baby language but cut me some slack. I also don't know how old Rohan is so I'm going to guess around two. Takes place after Book 3 final. Man, that final ruined me...Thanks Bryke. And thank you for creating such a beautiful (Avatar) world that I can call home. I do not own Legend of Korra. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hurt, Cry, Love

* * *

_-Korra-_

Nothing.

Nothing.

_Nothing._

I feel nothing.

I want nothing.

I _am_ nothing.

I'm tired of hearing the empty promises everyone tells me that I'm going to be okay, that I'm going to be fine. It doesn't matter. They only say that because they _think_ that it'll comfort me. How naïve can a person get? How about we brutally beat their bodies, poison their minds, torture your spirit, and _then_ tell them that everything will be okay? Then will they understand? I don't think so. I don't think anyone has ever gone through what I had experienced; physically, mentally, emotionally, no, I don't think anyone has.

I'm a failure, if anything. I'm the Avatar, and that means protecting everyone in this world. But how am I supposed to do that when I can't even take care of myself? I let myself be broken down into shattered pieces and as a result a repaired piece of nothing. I can't walk, I can hardly bathe and dress myself. Asami and my mom are the ones helping me with that. This morning I had woken up to be given medication, a bath, and was left in a baby blue loose tank top with dark blue sweats. I left my hair down because I didn't want to bother with it and there's no use to leaving it out of the way. I couldn't lift my arms unless I wanted to be rewarded with a wave of pain. They said they would be out for a bit so I was left here to lie down on my bed, the window being my source if light.

On a different day I would've thought this a beautiful day to train or have a picnic. But now I want no use of it. I want to stay here in the dark corners of my mind. _Out_ of the real, cruel world.

Suddenly I hear a baby's wail. _Once_, _twice_, _three_ times. I realize it must be Rohan. Pema or one of the acolytes might tend to his needs. A couple of minutes go by and I come to realization that really no one is home.

_What should I do?_

"Help!" I yell, but it comes out more like a croak. I try again and nothing. Rohan is still crying and no one is helping him. _What a cruel world this truly is._

I guess I have no other choice. I sit up slowly, as gently as I could, and swing my legs over the bedside. Already I'm slightly sweating and close to out of breath. With all my body weight leaning on one arm supported on the nightstand, I stood quickly, ignoring any pain. I'm a bit wobbly but continue on.

I take a step towards the door until I'm right in front of it. I start to sway and loose control. I try to grab onto the handle of the door handle but end up opening it and falling straight into the hallway. As soon as my body leaves the room my forehead hits the hall wall and leaves a sickening thud.

"Ah!" I cry shortly. I knew for sure that'll bruise, so not too much damage. On one knee I stand up once more and lean against the wall. Once I start walking I can feel myself losing my balance but keep straight. I'm halfway down the hall when I go weak in the knees and fall to my side. I give a frustrated groan, filled with pain somewhere in there too, but get back up just like I did last time.

I'm at the top of the staircase where I'm supposed to go down to get to Rohan's room and wonder how I'm supposed to get down. Just as that thought left my mind I loose my balance once again and brace myself for the fall. About fifteen steps I rolled down from, and not one step did not leave a bruise on my body. I tumble into a table right at the end of the staircase and bump my shoulder blade.

"Gah!" It's loud enough for only me to hear. I hear Rohan's wailing clearer from here, and I silently whisper to him that I'm almost there. I wobble against my own weight. It feels as if I'm learning how to walk for the first time again. The louder I hear his cry the faster I start to stumble to his room. About two more doors and I'll be there.

One.

Two.

I'm in front if his door and hear his wailing is louder than ever. I cross the hallway but trip on my feet and slide his door open as I fall to the floor. I look up his crib to his wailing, tear stained face. He looks at me, then not a moment later, he stops his crying and smiles. He smiles at _me_. _Me_. It's as if me showing up has defeated any of the fears he thought were there. But once he continues to smile at me, and even giggle a little, I smile back.

His smile reminds me of that little innocence that still exists in this world. I'm glad at least someone is at peace. I get up once more and lean on the wall as I walk over to his crib. Once there I slide onto my knees and lift him out of his crib and into my arms. I lean my back against the wall while cradling him to my chest. He hugs my neck for a moment then looks me straight in the eye.

"Oh-raa!" He tries to pronounce as he lifts a chubby hand onto my cheek. "Oh-rrah!"

"Mhm, yes. Korra." I say gently. "Say it with me. Ko-oh-oh."

"Gh-gh-k oh oh, Ko-oh."

"-ra," I finish for him.

"K-k oh, rr rrr, ah! Ko- rah!" He says in triumph. My smile broadens at the simple task he had accomplished. He continues the mumble my name and I close my eyes and listen to the sweet child say my name. He touches my face in various places then says something that didn't sound like my name.

"Hurt," he then lightly touched my forehead where the bruise that had formed earlier was. "Hurt."

"Yes, Rohan. I'm hurt." A single tear slides down my cheek. I don't necessarily know why. Maybe because of what happened with Zaheer, maybe because I just discovered the realization that Rohan will have to grow into the cruel world. And the possibilities of getting hurt are _endless_.

"Cry...?" He then touches my cheek right over the tear that rolled out into the world.

"Cry, yes. I'm crying." He goes to touch my forehead again in confusion. This is all too much for such a little boy like him.

"Wuvve- wuvvv, luvv, love!" He then chirps out suddenly. My eyes snap to his face and look at him. He looks so confident in what he just said.

"What did you just say?" I ask silently.

"Wub- love Kor-rah!" Then he raps his small arms tightly around my neck. I place an arm around his back in confusion.

"When did you-" I whisper to myself. "I remember."

I remember the day I thought him about the word _love_.

_Me and Mako had been about one and a half month into our relationship and it was as sweet as can be. Mako had work today and I promised Pema that I'd take care of Rohan for a while. I burst into his door so very happy I had no idea why._

"_Oh Rohan!" I grab him and spin him in the air. He starts to giggle. "I'm-" I smell the air, "not liking the smell of this. Phew! You need a diaper change." I lay him on the changing table and change the smelly, soiled diaper. Once I'm done I go back to what I was saying._

"_Oh, Rohan, I'm in love. In love like never before. It's the sweetest thing, baby. I'm as happiest as I can be." I start to say random words that hardly made sense. But I didn't care, I was in love!_

"_Oh, love, love, love! C'mon, Rohan. Say it with me. Lu-u-u, vve."_

"_Wu-u-u bb."_

"_You'll get it eventually." He then continues to ramble on with his unique pronunciation of the word 'love.' "Oh, but I love you too, Rohan. It's just a different kind of love. But I guess all love is the same. It's just caring about someone else other than yourself and wanting to do anything to please them."_

"_Wub!" He smiles and I can't help to give a really big smile._

"_Yes, Rohan. Love!"_

It's incredible how a small child like him can remember something so long ago. But that what I loved about him. He wipes the tears off my face and looks at me while smiling. That smile. It's a smile that'll make you smile so big, it's unbelievable.

"Rohan, I love you. You are my little ray of sunshine. If anything were to happen to you I'd be devastated. That is why I promise you, not try, to keep you safe forever. As long as I live. Because that's what people do when they love you. They'll do anything to make sure they're happy and safe. You won't have to worry about anything. I'm here for you and I love you." He hugs me once again as if he understood all that I had just said. I hug him protectively back.

We sit there for a while and I'm home again.

* * *

_-Tenzin-_

The first thing I do before checking Korra is making sure Rohan is alright. I had put him to sleep before I left and needed to make sure he was alright. The scene that I was confronted with certainly surprised me.

Korra, out of bed, was sitting with her back leaned against the wall while she slept with Rohan tightly wrapped up I her arms. She looked like she finally managed to get some sleep.

"Pema. Pema, come here." I call my wife quietly. She comes over and I tell her to silently look into Rohan's room. She clamps both hands over her mouth as she looks over the beautiful sight.

"Tenzin, that's adorable. And she looks so at peace. Should I get the camera?" She asks me. We only use the camera for special things.

"Yes, I think we should." After a moment later Pema comes back with the camera. She walks closer to the beautiful scene and makes sure the flash is off. There is a silent clink!(italicized) when she takes the picture.

"You know what this means, right Tenzin?" Pema asks me. I nod my head.

"Korra will heal. She will be just fine."

* * *

**Ta-da!**


End file.
